Novice
by KatieWR
Summary: UkCan említésű *Franada* fic. Furcsa one-shot arról, ki hogyan gondolkodik Kanadáról, és talán arról, ő hogyan befolyásolja ezeket a gondolatokat. Jó olvasást!


Novice

Csókjuk mély volt, édes, forró, szenvedélyes, lágy izzás, mint a nap utolsó fénye a horizonton. Szorosan simultak egymáshoz, kapkodva vették a levegőt. A fiatalabb reszkető ujjai lassan a nadrágöv csatjához vándoroltak, ügyetlenül bontogatni kezdte, míg a másik meleg, erős kezei az övére nem hullottak. Zavartan és értetlenül pillantott fel a férfira.  
- Mit csinálsz? – érdeklődte lágy hangon, kedves mosollyal.  
- Én azt hittem, te is ezt akarod… – suttogta elvörösödve, de a tekintetét nem vette volna le a másik arcáról. – Hogy én… – Csak egy pillanat volt, hogy a férfi arcára valami egészen furcsa érzés üljön ki, és hirtelen nem tudta, mit gondoljon.  
- Megtetted már korábban mással is? – kérdezte. A fiú beharapta az alsó ajkát.  
- Az… baj? – Hangja rémült-halk, nyelt egyet és lesütötte a pillantását.  
- Nem, dehogy – rázta a fejét. Megint elmosolyodott. – Csak nem gondoltam volna. Na és kivel?  
Mégiscsak baj volt. Franciaország olyan éktelen haragra gerjedt egyik pillanatról a másikra, hogy ijedten húzódott el tőle, félősen maga köré húzta a paplant, riadt szemekkel nézett rá, míg a férfinak fel nem tűnt, hogy mennyire megijeszti őt a viselkedésével, maga elé átkozódással. Akkor óvatosan magához húzta, átkarolta, csókot lehelt a homlokára, tenyereibe, ajkaira, nyakára, és nyugtató szavakat súgott neki.  
- Az én hibám, ugye? – kérdezte halkan, amikor már meg mert szólalni. – Nem szabadott volna engednem neki, igaz? Elrontott engem azokkal a dolgokkal… Akkor… akkor már nem is szeretsz…? – Síróssá váló hangon beszélt, vállai egy pillanatra megremegtek.  
- Azt, hogy szeretlek, nem befolyásolja semmi, nyugodj meg – hátradőlt az ágyon, elrendezgette a paplant magukon. – És nem a te hibád, te még szinte gyerek voltál, nem te vagy a felelős. – Megcirógatta a haját. – Most csak végig kell gondolnom pár dolgot.  
- Bántani fogod érte, igaz?  
- Nem teszi ki az ablakba, megígérhetem.  
- Rendben. – Elmosolyodott, és kis híján felnevetett.

~*N*~

Franciaország hangja dörgött, mint a mennybolt legvadabb viharkor. Egészen meglepte vele Angliát. De ő már megszokta a viharokat.  
- Mégis hogy képzelted ezt?! Egy kamasz gyerekkel, teljesen elment az eszed?!  
- Mi a fenéről beszélsz?! És hogy mersz csak úgy rám rontani, a saját házamban, te faragatlan varangyosbé- – Nyekkent egyet, ahogy a másik durván a legközelebbi falnak lökte. Francis megragadta az ingét a nyakán, testével szorította az utcafronti, hideg falhoz. Tekintete igazán sötét volt a haragtól, és az arcát is felhőbe vonta valami megfoghatatlan. Nagyon régen nem látta már ilyennek.  
- Kanadáról beszélek, te abberált, perverz, pedo-  
- Engem illetsz ilyen jelzőkkel?! Engem?! Nézz már magadra! – sziszegte rá Arthur, és megpróbálta ellökni magától a franciát, de nem sikerült.  
- _Én_ ellentétben veled, soha nem kezdtem olyannal, aki nincs tisztában a saját felelősségével, és egy tizenöt-hat éves gyerek nem mondható felelősségteljesnek! Még akkor sem, ha ország!  
- Tizenöt évesen nálad már mindenki nagykorú – vágott vissza.  
- De nem kétszáz éve!  
- Hálás volt a törődésemért!  
- Nem törődtél vele, hanem kihasználtad!  
- Honnan tudod te azt?! És egyáltalán, milyen helyzetben mondta meg ezt neked?! Kétlem, hogy egy délutáni tea mellett ilyesmiről beszélgetnétek! – Francis elengedte s egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mintha visszavonulót fújna, hátrébb lépett. És mégsem. Anglia akkora pofont kapott, hogy lefejelt egy szekrényt, és elterült a padlón.  
- Törődés az lett volna, ha leülsz vele tanulni, foglalkozol vele, elmondasz neki mindent, amit tudnia kellett, és hagyod kérdezni, nem pedig csak úgy _ráveszed _dolgokra, és a szereteted jeleiként tünteted fel előtte! Arra nem gondoltál, hogy esetleg téves bevésődései lesznek emiatt, hogy rögtön azt feltételezi mindenkiről, aki kicsit is kedves vele, hogy akar tőle valamit?  
- Miért, te nem akarsz tőle semmit, igaz? – morogta, és fellökte magát a padlóról.  
- Amennyiben ő nemet mond, azt tiszteletben tartom, nem úgy, mint egyesek! – vágta rá. – És ott maradj, mert Istenemre, kapsz még egyet!  
- Egyáltalán nem a te dolgod, ami történt! – közölte. – Azt csinálok a gyarmataimmal, amit akarok!  
- _Nincsenek _gyarmataid – jelentette ki. – Hála az égnek. Ne merészeld még egyszer bántani! – És már ott sem volt.

~*N*~

- Kanada! Kanada, gyere csak ide! – a fiatal ország összerezzent, felnézett a franciára, eltátogta, hogy _nincs semmi baj_, és Anglia után sietett a bejárati ajtón túlra. Nyár volt, kellemes meleg. – Mondd csak – _lefeküdtél Francisszal? Vele igen? _– mit csináltok ti Franciaországgal?  
- Ó, hát egészen sok mindent – döntötte kissé oldalra a fejét, és haloványan elmosolyodott. – A múltkor megmutatott nekem egy magánkönyvtárat, nagyon szép volt. És elvitt a Versailles-i birtokára, lovagoltunk. Gyönyörű lovai vannak. Voltunk a Niagaránál, esett az eső, és jól eláztunk, de azért jó volt. Elkérte az Enciklopédiáimat és újrakötve hozta őket vissza, pedig nem is kértem. Igaz, eléggé el voltak már használódva. Még a télen jégkorcsolyáztunk műjégen, de folyton elesett, és olyan vicces volt. Elvitt operába, meg színházba, nálam moziba mentünk. Meg… ilyesmik.  
- Értem – biccentett a lila szempárt fürkészve. Annyira ártatlan volt, annyira naiv, hogy hagyja magát megbolondítani…  
- Miért? – kíváncsiskodott óvatosan.  
- Csak kérdeztem – legyintett az angol. – Vigyázz vele.  
- Franciaország nem félelmetes – jegyezte meg szinte suttogva.  
- Persze, hogy nem – hagyta rá. – Én most megyek… Szia.  
- Viszontlátásra, Anglia – biccentett, és visszaosont a házba. Francis a nappaliban ült a kanapén. Elnyúlt a bútoron, fejét a férfi ölébe ejtette. Mosolygott.  
- Mit akart? – érdeklődte egy simogatás kíséretében.  
- Szerinted? Hogy mit csinálunk. Gondolom, pontosabban azt, hogy járunk-e vagy mi van – vállat vont. – Leszereltem.  
- Hogyan? – hökkent meg a férfi.  
- Nem nagy felfedezés, de már rájöttem, hogy Angliának bőven elég, ha azt mondod, amit hallani akar. Nem hazudtam, csak nem mondtam meg mindent. – Francis büszkén elmosolyodott.  
- Rafinált, roppant rafinált – dicsérte.  
- Mostanában ellestem ezt-azt a bátyámtól – mosolyodott el hűvösen. – És amúgy is, Angliának semmi köze ahhoz, hogy mi van velem. Úgy gondolja, még mindig gyerek vagyok, úgy is kezel engem, pedig ez nincs így. Sosem viselkedett úgy, mint aki felelősséget vállalna értem, úgyhogy nem kell tudnia a magánéletemről – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Hát azért…  
Matthew felült, szembefordult vele, tekintete egészen kihűlt, ahogy a szemeibe nézett. Most látszott csak, hogy valójában ötszáz éves.  
- Függetlenedtem tőle, oké? Lehet, hogy nem úgy, mint Amerika, de megtettem. Teljesen önálló és _önellátó _vagyok, nincsen szükségem senkire. – Jól láthatóan nagyon komolyan gondolta a szavait, és a tekintetében lobogott valami, valami mérhetetlen tűz. Franciaország mégis elmosolyodott.  
- Senki nem vonja ezt kétségbe – biztosította, és kinyújtotta karjait, hogy magához ölelhesse. A fiú belesimult az ölelésbe, átkarolta a nyakát, szinte az ölébe bújt. Pillantása kedvessé vált, ahogy elmosolyodott, és megcsókolták egymást.  
Néha nehezen értette meg a fiút, de lassan megszokta, hogy már nem azaz ártatlan gyermek, akit még ő ismert. De nem zavarta. Határozottan nem.

2013. január 9.


End file.
